catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Nursery
Current Nursery Residents *Spottail :Mate: Oakclaw :Kits: Shinekit and Bloomkit. *Silverstripe :Mate: Ravenwing :Kits: Bravekit, Squirrelkit, and Bluekit. *Iceberry :Mate: Blazefur (formerly) :Kits: Mistykit, Pebblekit. *Swallowflight :Mate: Unknown :Kits: Gorsekit. *Rosevine :Mate: Riverfang :Kits: None Yet Foster Kits: :Mudkit - Unknown. Foster mother: Iceberry :Foxkit - Unknown. Foster mother: Iceberry :Frostkit - Unknown. Foster mother: Iceberry :Sneerkit - given to WindClan by his uncle, Scrappy. Foster mother: Rosevine :Silverkit - given to WindClan by her uncle, Scrappy. Foster mother: Rosevine Chat Mudkit opened her eyes for the very first time. Blinking, she let out a squeak. Swiftflight padded in with a rabbit in his jaws. He set it down before the queens, blinking in welcome. He glanced over at Mudkit, and gasped. "Mudkit has opened her eyes," he purred. Swiftflight felt a slight pang. And no mother to see it. He had been wondering who would nurse her. Not Blueflame, she had already taken on two foster kits in addition to the four kits she already had. Maybe Silverstripe? The silver tabby only had three kits, and, as far as he knew, plenty of milk to spare. "Hello, little one," he murmured, bending down to smile at her. Mudkit looked up at Swiftflight."Are you a warrior?" "Yes," he purred, sitting down. "My name is Swiftflight." Zoey was cleaning out the nursery. Mudkit skidded out of the nursery, hungry and bored she wanted to go on the moor. Swiftflight sighed, and flicked his tail. "I feel so horrible for her," he murmured, addressing Zoey. Zoey looked at him. "I'm fine." She meowed. Her ears were perked up and happy. When she finished she padded out of the den. "Er, I was referring to Mudkit," he meowed after saying goodbye to the queens and padding out after Zoey. (Oh I thought you were talking about Zoey. XD Sorry ;)) Foxkit padded back from the Fresh-kill pile. "What's up?" She dropped the small vole. She began to munch on it. Mudkit ran back into the den with her sister. Foxkit did a short yawn. Mudkit paced around the nursery. She turned to Foxkit. "Do you want to go see the elders?" Spottedkit rolled over onto her side, and opened one eye. Letting out a tremendous yawn, she stretched her legs out, and rolled back over on her other side. She curled back up against Blueflame. "Okay." Foxkit answered to Mudkit. “I really wonder when I’ll be an apprentice," Foxkit whispered to Mudkit. “I really want to be one. I can’t wait until we both are apprentices….” She added. Gorsekit wakes up she looks up at Foxkit and Mudkit "Hey! Want to play!?"She mews Mudkit jerked her head back. "Were just going to see the camp!" She mewed to Gorsekit. "Then i'll play." Foxkit mews, “Sure!” 'Finally! Out of camp!' She says in her head. Gorsekit jumps on Foxkit's tail Foxkit laughs and plays along with Gorsekit Gorsekit runs out of the nursery Spottedkit rolled over again and peered at her denmates through half opened eyes. Foxkit runs out of the nursery to play with Gorsekit After a little while Mudkit walked into the nursery. "Iceberry? Are you here?" Called Mudkit. She wanted to ask her mother if she could eat. Iceberry looked at Mudkit "yes?" "Can I get some food from the fresh-kill pile?" Asked Mudkit. She blinked "...sure" Rosevine followed Silverkit in and padded up to the silver tabby kit. "Hello, Silverkit." She purred, smiling warmly. "My name is Rosevine. I will be caring for you and Sneerkit while you're here." Silverkit looked up. "Hi Rosevine. Sneerkit is out there talking to Gorsekit." Rosevine nodded and noticed that Silverkit looked a bit worried. "Is something the matter, dear?" she asked, concern in her warm amber eyes. "No. I'm fine. I'm just tired." Silverkit curled up in a nest and fell asleep. Sneerkit crept into the nursery. Hiding in the shadows, he saw Mudkit. "Alright, little one." Rosevine curled herself around Silverkit and licked her ear. Silverkit, happier in the Nursery then the camp fell asleep. Mudkit woke up with a yawn and rose to her paws. Gorsekit came out of no where and pounced on Mudkit "HIIIIYA!!" She yowled Sneerkit grabbed Mudkit and threw her to the ground. "I got you now!" He hissed. Mudkit squirmed. "STOP!" Gorsekit let out a purr and pounced at Sneerkit "HIIIIIIIIIIIYA!"she yowled "HEY!" Spottedkit leaped out of Blueflame's nest and charged at Sneerkit, bowling into him and pinning him to the ground. Her eyes were smoldering as she glared down at him. Rosevine heard the commotion, and lifted her head, blinking the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked. "HIIYA!" gorsekit yowled and pounced on Rosevine's tail Swallowflight was in her nest sleeping Sneerkit got up and pounced back on Mudkit. Hs eyes grew wild as he turned attacking Mudkit. Mudkit screeched. "STOP! YOUR HURTING ME!" "Stop this instant!" Rosevine cried, leaping out of her nest and picking up Sneerkit by the scruff. "He used to be a rogue he doesn't know much he just joined" Gorsekit reminded Rosevine "What does that matter?" Spottedkit hissed, whirling around to look at Gorsekit. "Any cat on the planet should have the sense not to attack their own Clanmate!" Spottedkit shot another vicious glare at Sneerkit who was still struggling in Rosevine's jaws. Afraid to put the kit down, Rosevine wondered what to do with him. "I'm sorry! I didn't notice my claws were out!" Sneerkit whispered. Gently but firmly, Rosevine set Sneerkit down. "Sneerkit, why did you attack Mudkit?" Rosevine's voice wasn't harsh, but her eyes were serious. Spottedkit watched him closely through narrowed, suspicious eyes. Gorsekit looked at her paws then she got into a hunter's crouch and leaped on Spottedkit's tail "HIYA!" she yowled "I was practicing my Ambush skills!" Sneerkit mewed in protest. "Gorsekit does that too!" "No I practice my hunting skills" she mewed "Thats why I like tails so much I think there mouses" "Gorsekit, this is no time for games!" Spottedkit meowed sharply, pulling her tail away from Gorsekit. "Can't you see that Sneerkit has hurt Mudkit?" Rosevine watched Sneerkit closely. "But Gorsekit always makes sure that her claws are sheathed." she nodded to the scratches visible on Mudkit's pelt. "And what about that look in your eyes, huh?" Spottedkit walked over, her tail held high. "I've never seen that look on any kit when they're play fighting, especially not Gorsekit." Gorsekit shook her head "Ok" she mewed Mudkit got up and walked over to Sneerkit. "I forgive you. Just make sure it NEVER happens again." Gorsekit sneaked behind Mudkit in a hunters crouch "That's very kind of you, Mudkit." Rosevine dipped her head to the gray and brown she-kit. "HIIIYA!" Gorsekit pounced on Rosevine's tail "It was nothing. May I speak with Silverkit?" Mudkit asked. Silverkit lazily blinked her eyes. "What Mudkit?" "Is there anything, odd, about Sneerkit?" Mudkit pressed the question. Gorsekit sneaked behind Silverkit and pounced on her "HIIIIIIYA!" She yowled Silverkit ran into WindClan Territory. Mudkit pricked her eyes. She heard a screech from the moor. "Where did Silverkit go!?!" Gorsekit yawned and ran outside the nursery and ran outside the camp Sneerkit walked in. I need time to think. If Silverkit yaps to Swiftflight, everything will go wrong! Mudkit still needs hurt in her life. Thought Sneerkit. Mudkit padded in.'' Good thing I'm not related to Sneerkit.'' Scarheart padded in "Mudkit I need to talk to you and Foxkit" He whispered Mudkit padded out to Scarheart. "Yes?" "Ok." Foxkit mewed (Can Mudkit be like NOOO NOOO THATS NOT TRUE!!! I WAS NOT CLAN BORN AFTER ALL!! I would LOVVEEEE that :D) (Yea Foxkit is going to it to Foxclaw said she wanted to - Adder) "Come" Scarheart mewed ( Sure. But she is going to freak out when she puts the facts together and finds out that she and Sneerkit are cousins. XD ) Mudkit padded to Scarheart. (Yea ok) "To the dirtplace" Scarheart mewed and padded to the dirtplace (Ewwww) (lol) Foxkit follows Scarheart Mudkit followed. "Foxkit, Mudkit I am your father!" He mewed Rosevine blinked, but she wasn't surprised. Mudkit had the same yellow eyes as Scarheart, and her sisters looked a bit like him as well. "NO. NO THATS NOT TRUE!!" Foxkit yowls (LOL) "Don't take it so hard you'll get used to it" Scarheart mewed (I forgot the rest 0.0) "Interesting..... But tell me, why did you attack us with Sneer?" Said Mudkit, puzzlement reflected in her eyes. "I didn't know it was you till I saw your eyes you have the same yellow eyes that I do" Scarheart mewed (Go here. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ulzz64R91E) "He forces him, i bet." Foxkit mews. "That stupid Sneerkit.... He... He stinks cuz i fart in his general direction! Sneers mother was a hamster and his father smelt of ELDERBERRIES!" Foxkit spat about Sneerkit (REALLY wanted to add that LOL) ( Daisy and Jackson? O_O ) Mudkit watched as Sneerkit entered the Nursery. (lol yes but Foxkit doesnt know that they were his parents) "Hello." Muttered Sneerkit. "Bad Foxkit don't say that about your aunt" Scarheart scolded Sneerkit didn't look at Mudkit. He slowly got to his nest and fell asleep. "Oh yea i forgot that you and Sneerkit were related" Foxkit narrowed her eyes (I really did >.>) Sneerkit opened one eye. "Related?" He asked. "Yes Sneerkit you and Mudkit and Foxkit are cousins" Scarheart mewed Gorsekit ran in " Rosevine Sneerkit was being mean to Silverkit!" She mewed "She said she was going to make me Explode." Grumbled Sneerkit. "She didn't really mean you piece of fox-dung!" Gorsekit hissed Sneerkit leaped to his feet. "Take that back!" "No!" Gorsekit snapped Sneerkit loomed upward, eyes flashing. A crooked sneer filled his face and he was ready to pounce. Foxkit jumped up in the air and clawed Sneerkit on his back. "We are older than you. Do you really think you can threaten us?" She spat Sneerkit's eyes glowed. "My age is unknown to most cats......." He swung his head around and looked at Silverkit with his piercing eyes. "For My total moons are quite bigger than yours." "I know. I know that you were reborn. If we can kill you as a rougue, we can kill you more eaiser while you are a kit." Foxkit hissed Sneerkit's large eyes like an owls fixed on Foxkit. "Why do you think I am reborn?" Smoothly mewed Sneerkit. Foxkit softened up. "Well just a while ago Mudkit killed a rougue named Sneer, as he was with a cat named Scrappy. Sneer was black with crooked teeth just like you. Then, you came into this clan with Scrappy. And you seem to dislike Mudkit, as Mudkit killed the rougue Scrappy. We think that you came for revenge." She mewed Sneerkit's golden eyes shimmered. "Huh. So that's why they think I am Sneer? Balony. Who could make be reborn?" Category:Location Category:WindClan